Forever Alone
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Even though it appears he's alone it's never safe to cast stones carelessly, especially when I am just as alone as he is.


The prospect of being alone in complete solitude, never being around comrades, has caused the leader of a certain military squad to become concerned. He's been in the higher position for a little longer than the one who's caught his eye has even been in the squad. This is why when the opportunity to have some time alone with the loner arose, he grabbed at it with both hands. He had just led his squad into a city supporting their side of the war, readily accepting them and providing adequate housing. The other soldiers of the four man squad had ventured out about the city, leaving the two alone in the room they've been forced to share.

He strides back into the small room after seeing the others off with strict orders to not cause trouble while they're here. He sits on the edge of the only bed in the room, given it is at least able to fit them both without either hanging off. His aquamarine orbs glance over to the brunet taking off the rest of his armor and weapons, resting them by the wall. Already dressed down in a black shirt and an equally black sweater with his spiked white hair falling about his shoulders he keeps his expression blank but resolute like his words. "You're a true warrior in this conflict Squall."

The brunet turns around with a puzzled look in his stormy blue eyes. As he walks over to the door, intending on leaving, his short brown tresses sway against his cheeks before he tucks them back behind his ears. "I'm going out Commander."

"Our missions can only suffer from your conviction to be alone. War may not be your best option." Squall stops from turning the knob of the plain wooden door, his boots clicking against the worn wood floor as he turns back to his Commander who points to the light black slacks barely hanging on his waist. "Why not wear a belt?"

Squall completely ignores the question, tugging his white t-shirt as low as it can go, "You're just as alone. There are no friends during war, only dead allies...Commander."

"Out from under the line of duty you have the permission to address me by Light. I'm merely consulting this issue before it becomes a problem of the warzone. Allies are essential to succeed."

The brunet goes to open the door but Light's fingers grabbing gently at his wrist stop the motion, tugging him away from the door. Irritated at the forcefulness of the older man's persuasion Squall tries to pull away only to be pulled forward, both stumbling back as Light falls to the floor and pulls Squall along with him. The young man falls between Light's legs with his own head in the crook of a pale neck, arms wrapped around his waist in an attempt to keep him from hurting himself. However, before Squall can dare to move he's flipped onto his back with Light kneeling over him, a dead serious expression on his face. Squall tilts his head to the side to keep their eyes from locking together and Light sighs at this.

Yet Squall closes his eyes as if his head hurts, "It doesn't matter if I'm alone-"

"If you're scared of getting hurt, that's normal. That's why friends are there to make it hurt less."

"When did you become the expert?"

Squall looks back up at Light and their eyes linger on one another, silence enveloping them like a plague. All the words melt away from their tongues as their faces get closer together. The unemotional Light's eyes widen ever so slightly as Squall slips his hands up to grab at Light's face. The stoic man presses their lips together with a surprisingly gentle motion. Light pulls his lips away almost instantly as he stares down at the brunet who adorns a dark red blush across his cheeks.

"What's gotten into you? You're not acting like yourself, Squall."

"Get off me." The brunet demands as he closes his eyes, shoving everything to the back of his mind in an attempt to force the blush away from his cheeks. Light stands only to extend a hand down to Squall, intending on helping him up but getting the cold shoulder instead. Squall rises to his feet on his own only to move over to the bed to take a seat.

Feeling a bit flushed himself, Light strips the black sweater from his frame to leave him in a plain black shirt. As he hangs it over the edge of the bed he notices how Squall's eyes slip away every time he glances toward the brunet. His brain struggles to piece everything together, never having been the man that sees things as clearly as others. Light walks back to stand in front of Squall, gaining the brunet's attention Light raises an eyebrow. "That kiss-"

Squall doesn't let the silver haired warrior finish his sentence. The brunet tugs at him and forces him on the bed, quickly standing up so that their roles are reversed. "It meant nothing."

Intending on leaving he goes to turn around, wanting to get as far away from his Commander as physically possible. However, just as before Light grabs at his wrist and tugs him back. Squall is unable to stop himself from tripping forward towards the bed and being pulled atop Light. He lies on top of the other man as Light's fingers push back chocolate tresses behind his ear, a faint smile lingering on pale lips that are normally forever held in a taut line. The display of emotion shocks the equally apathetic man as he lets Light place a hand behind his neck to force him closer so that their lips peck together. The brunet slides off of Light as they separate but he stays in the crook of his Commander's arm. Light however leans his head against the top of Squall's, not daring to say the words that tighten around his heart just as they do to Squall as well. Instead they sit in a comfortable silence with their heartbeats synchronizing with each other until they are to head out in the morning, back to the battlefield that will tear them apart.

* * *

><p><em>I love this pairing I truly do. So while I had the time I finished up writing this short little oneshot that I had on mind... although I don't quite like it. I hope you other fans of this pairing enjoyed it nonetheless.<em>


End file.
